


Unacknowledged & Unspoken

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Sam making out with someone on the couch, which snowballs into even bigger and more startling discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacknowledged & Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Underage (Sam is 14), Rimming, Dirty Talk, Insinuation To Promiscuous Bisexual Dean.  
>  **Disclaimer** : The story, is mine. The boys, and all things canon, not mine. *pouts*
> 
>  **Additional Notes** : Just a bit of plot...for the sake of getting to the porn. And to be perfectly clear: yes, I DO have a thing for first-time Wincest. *smirks*
> 
>  **Originally Posted Here** ::: http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/76315.html

 

 

**~x~ Unacknowledged & Unspoken ~x~**

 

  

   Dean knew it was a seriously dick move, but he couldn't help it. After watching the way Sammy had ducked his head after mentioning that his friend Chris would be coming over to study, and the steady rate the bright red flush had stained his cheeks, Dean just had to know if little bro was planning on taking the study date in a direction that would make big bro proud. 'sides, way he saw it, he'd be shirking his big brother duties if he passed up on a golden opportunity like this to tease the crap out of the kid. Just fourteen, and far as Dean knew had only had one kiss.

   Creeping in the back of the tiny two bedroom house they were renting in no-name Wyoming, Dean could already just make out the tell-tale panting and breathless moans of two people doing more than home work. Even if not for the sounds, the sole flickering light of the TV casting shadows was a dead give away - not all that conducive for reading text books or writing papers and all.  
   Taking the corner from the hall 'round to the living room with his stealthy Hunter silence, Dean spied the two heads moving and writhing close together over the top of the couch. Yeah, little Sammy was _totally_ gettin' some action.  
   Dean ignored the sudden strange flip in his belly, and the way a trickle of sweat was tickling down his neck as he stood there, which...how fucking long _had_ he been standing there? Listening to the low, grumbling grunts of his brother echoing around the room, as well as the soft little moans the kid elicited from the chic he was working over.

   "Yeah, please, touch me _there_."

   Sam's needy words (bringing a much too vivid image of what they entailed to Dean's mind) seemed to jar him from whatever had kept Dean fixed in place like some pervy auditory voyeur.  
   Clearing his throat and giving his key chain a cocky twirl, Dean spoke up, "So, how's the study session going, Sammy?" Even as he heard the pair of startled gasps, Dean moved to flip on the living room light. "How about you introduce me to your little girlfr-"

   Sam, and his friend, both squinted their eyes as they scrambled to cover themselves.

   "Holy shit! What the fuck? You're a..." Dean wasn't even thinking, simply stalking around the front of the couch and hauling Sam's friend up by the front of their shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my little brother?!"

   "Dean! Stop it!"

   Ignoring his brother, Dean looked down to where the kid was desperately trying to tuck _him_ self into _his_ jeans. "Yeah, you _better_ get that thing put away, 'fore I go rippin' it off!"

   "Damn it, Dean! Let Chris go! Wasn't...we were just..."

   Chris. Not Christine, but _Christopher_. Yeah, Dean knew what they said about assuming. Shit. But there'd never been any clue that his little brother was... Fuck. "Were just what, Sammy, huh? Seein' who was bigger?"

   Sam finally stood up, rage and indignation clear on his face as he moved directly to Dean's side and glared daggers at him. "Realize it's a foreign concept, Dean, but stop being an asshole and let...him...go."

   Dean looked from Sam then to the kid still held fast in his grip. The boy, Chris, was trembling. A good head shorter than Sam - though that wasn't surprising seeing as his little brother was growing up to be not so damn little - and spiky blonde hair all sweat damp and mussed from " _studying_ ". Really giving him a good once over, Dean startled. The hair was one thing, but the splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose, where wire rimed glasses sat askew to frame brilliant - and terrified - green eyes?  
   Releasing the kid as if he'd suddenly seared Dean's hands like a blazing coal, Dean took a step back. "Get your shit and go."

   Though he was scared, it definitely wasn't stiff - Chris instantly grabbing up his jacket and school gear before rushing towards the door.

   Dean briefly paused to watch his brother hurry after the kid - only after shooting Dean one doozie of a dirty look - before he turned and made his own way to the kitchen. He needed a beer. The small, dingy kitchen was just off the living room, and Dean could hear every word Sam said as he leaned with his back against the counter and guzzled down the can of Bud.

   "Chris, I'm so, so, sorry, man. Please don't be... Your house again, next time. Alright?"

   "I...I don't know, Sam, I... Maybe. I gotta go."

   Hearing the sound of the door close, it barely took two seconds before Dean was faced with one pissed off little brother storming into the kitchen.

   "You fucking asshole! What the hell was that? Huh, Dean?"

   "What the... _Excuse_ me? Don't you think maybe _you're_ the one who should be explaining why I just walked in on some dude gropin' my kid brother?"

   "Riiight. And tell me we wouldn't be standin' here, you handing me a beer and slapping me on the back, if Chris had been a girl?"

   "Sam, that's not-"

   "Bullshit! Way to be a homophobic douchebag, Dean."

   "I am NOT," and he wasn't, happened to be all for equal gender opportunities in the sack, "a homophobe. Just..."

   "Just what then? Huh, Dean? You can't be telling me you'd have pulled that barbaric act on Chris if he'd had tits instead of a dick."

   "I...no, 'course not, but... Damn it, Sammy! Maybe if you'd've given me some sort of fucking clue that you liked..."

   "Guys? Yeah, right, like I wanted to just _hand_ you an excuse to torment me even more."

   "I don't... I'm _supposed_ to give you shit, bro."

   Sam snorted. "Sure, Dean."

   "Sammy, come on."

   "Fuck you." Sam turned and left and kitchen in even more of a huff than he'd entered.

   "We're not finished here," Dean yelled after him, chucking his nearly empty beer can into the sink. There was more to this. Even though Dean couldn't deny teasing Sam at nearly every chance he had, the kid had still always been able to come to him with the big stuff. And as far as thinking Dean would be some anti-gay bigot... Yeah, Dean might not be out there waving some bi-pride flag or nothin', but he'd certainly never said anything derogatory... Now their dad maybe, but... Dean? No. And that kid, Chris, the way he'd resembled... _Fuck_. No, he and Sam were _definitely_ not finished with this.  
   Before he could even reach the hall he heard their bedroom door slam. Seven steps later Dean was throwing it back open. "Why didn't you tell me?"

   "I just told you-"

   "Bullshit. I have _never_ given you any reason to think I'd make fun of someone for being gay."

   "Dude! How many times a freakin' _day_ do you call me a girl?"

   "That's... Has nothing to do with... Just teasin' 'cus you are _NOT_ a girl, but it riles you up. Never tease you for something you-"

   " _Gigantor_ , ring any bells, Dean? Overgrown puppy? Baby yeti left on the doorstep?"

   "I...shit. I'm an asshole." Yeah, he kinda was, but he didn't mean any harm in it. "Look, Sam, if you're gay that's...well..."

   "What? Cool with you? Sure, Dean."

   "Yes! I'd totally be cool with you-"

   "Then what the hell was that out there then, huh?"

   "How about shock? Surprise maybe? Yeah, probably a little over the top, but-"

   "A lit-" Sam flung up his arms in exasperation. "A little over the top. Seriously? You probably just cost me my lab partner, Dean, plus I... He was..."

   "Why the fuck did he look like me?" Dean could feel his own eyes go as wide as he saw Sam's. No way in _hell_ did he mean for that to come out.

   " _What_? He...no. Why would you... Chris doesn't-"

   "Don't even try, Sammy. Might not've been like lookin' in a mirror, but you can _NOT_ deny..." Yeah, Dean opened this door, and they were here, but he had no _clue_ how to handle it.

   Sam stood there, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another and crossing his arms over himself defensively. "Chris..." Sam's face began to burn crimson, eyes shifting around frantically before jarringly settling on Dean as he blurted out, "You don't wear glasses!"

   Eyes narrowing on his flustered brother, lips pursing tightly, Dean walked over and yanked open the top dresser drawer, rifling through his underwear and socks before wrapping his hand around a slender brown case. Turning, he threw it down on Sam's bed right in front of where his brother was standing. "Yeah, I don't _wear_ them."

   Sam hitched in a breath and swallowed hard, rattled at being confronted with the fact he well knew. _He'd_ been the one to pick out the frames with Dean.

   Dean stared at his brother, watched the changing expressions pass over his face which Dean couldn't put words to if he tried - didn't change the fact that he read 'em all loud and clear. Stepping over into Sam's space, Dean reached out and gently grabbed his chin, lifting his face from where he'd ducked it down. "Tell me it's a coincidence. That you got paired together randomly, or he was the one to seek you out."

   "I... Dean, please." Though he couldn't turn or drop his head, Sam adjusted his stare to the side of his brother.

   There was no time to consider what he was doing, analyze _why_ he was doing it. A pang of guilt made Dean think he should _make_ the time, back down and...leave, go for a drive. Anything. But a flare of something else, deep rooted and slowly rolling up and burning under his skin - fueled by the scent of Sam's sweat, the hitch of his breath as it ghosted out over Dean's face, the barely there tremble of his body - it consumed him. Dean whispered, "Tell me, Sammy."

   "I don't... He..." Sam shifted his gaze to his brother's, something flickering - rebellious - in his hazel eyes. "Tell...tell me you didn't pull him off me 'cus... Because you were jealous?"

   Ducking his head, Dean full body shivered at his little brother's words. He quickly looked back up, Sam licking his lips nervously and Dean tracking the motion. "Sammy."

   "De."

   That was it, Sam only ever calling him that over the past several years if he was sick or hurt or scared. With a barely mumbled, "Fuck." Dean crashed his lips against his little brother's.

   There was NO question about Sam wanting it, instantly leaning into Dean and wrapping lanky arms around his body.

   Dean could feel Sam's fingers frantically scrabbling against his back, trying to cling to him like he was afraid Dean would change his mind and pull back. No chance of that, Dean pulled Sam in flush to him, licking against the seam of his lips and seeking entrance which he was promptly granted.

   Sam eagerly kissed Dean back, humming and groaning his neediness. He ran his hands all over his brother's body as their tongues dueled: up into his hair, down the nape of his neck, fingers dragging over flexing back muscles beneath worn, black cotton and finally worming beneath the waistband of faded denim.

   Feeling Sam touch the top of the bare crack of his ass, Dean pulled back - Sam chasing his lips and huffing when he failed to reach them. "Sammy. How...how far've you gone?"

   "Dean," Sam whined.

   "How far, Sammy?"

   Sam rolled his eyes. "Just...making out. A couple...hand jobs, alright?"

   Dean nodded. "Alright."

   Diving back in, Sam pressed his lips to Dean's again.

   Momentarily caving to it - Dean already addicted to his little brother's mouth, surprised at what a voracious kisser he was - Dean pulled back again.

   "Deeean, come on!"

   Dean had to snort a laugh at that. "Just...hold on, ya little horn ball. Gotta know, have to be honest with me here, 'cus I'll be truthful - I'm not thinkin' to clear, baby boy. So you gotta tell me...how far we takin' this, Sammy?"

   Sam stopped his restless fidgeting and looked as his brother - really looked at him.

   Biting into his lower lip under the weight of the stare, Dean wondered if Sam could see below his concerned hesitation to the throbbing desire looming beneath like a living, breathing thing - and further still, down to the core of the matter where confusion and fear lied.

   "Want you, Dean. Wanted you...longer than you probably wanna know. First time my dick shot? Was your name I yelled out. First time I fingered myself open? Your fingers I imagined fucking into me...getting me ready for your cock."

   Dean sucked in a hard breath, his forehead thunking down against his little brother's shoulder. "Fucking hell, Sammy."

   Fingers running up into Dean's hair and methodically scritching at his scalp, Sam leaned in and brushed his lips against his brother's ear. "Want you to take it all the way, Dean."

   Heart pounding in his chest like a caged animal, cock swelling near painfully in his jeans, Dean rolled his head and let his lips press against the warmth of Sam's skin. He could feel the rabbit quick pulse of Sam's heart in the vein running beneath, and caved to the temptation to lick out over it - eliciting a rumbly groan from his little brother. "Know this isn't right, Sammy."

   "Not much in our lives is, Dean," Sam was quick with the retort.

   "Dad'd kill us."

   Sam snorted. "Kinda wasn't plannin' on tellin' him."

   Dean huffed a small laugh. This was so many kinds of fucked up. "You're sure?"

   "More than anything I've ever been sure of except..."

   "What, Sammy?" Dean pressed, his face still nuzzled in against his little brother's neck where he could feel Sam's pulse quicken even more.

   Shifting a little, obviously uneasy, Sam whispered nearly inaudibly, "That you're the most important thing in my life."

   The words barely had time to register in Dean's head and something inside him was breaking free, surging forward; wanting, seeking, needing... _claiming_. Dean had Sam whirled around and bouncing down against the mattress before either of them could possibly register the motion. Lifting up from where he'd landed on top of his little brother - just long enough to strip off Sam's t-shirt before tugging off his own - he immediately dropped back down to practically maul Sam's mouth.

   There was no rationale, thinking, or pause for consideration. Everything was instinct, heat, unacknowledged and unspoken yearning colliding in a tangle of limbs and fingers and teeth and tongues. It was all consuming, the need for clothing to be stripped away, bared flesh to be pressed together head to toe as body parts slotted together in a myriad of impossible and perfect ways.

   Dean had been with other fumbling teenagers - his first experiences with peers, male and female. There'd been women old enough to be his mother, eager to teach and nurture, and men with hard-ons for 'daddy' play just as eager to dirty him up. Oral and anal, and fucking and getting fucked. Cock, pussy, taking, giving, tenderness, bondage... Dean was only eighteen but he'd already damn near done it all and nothing... _NOTHING_...even came close to how he felt all wound up with Sammy. It _was_ wrong. Kid was only fourteen, and his fucking _brother_ , but... It was so, _entirely_ , right.

   Panting hard as Dean alternated bites and kisses in a trail down his neck and over his collar bone, Sam bucked up into the caress of Dean gently rolling and tugging on his balls. "Ple...please, Dean. Lo...lower. Want- _Need_ you inside me."

   "Ohh fuck, Sammy, yeah." Suddenly filled with an urgency to be sure, Dean lifted up and looked down at his brother, his hand trailing down behind Sam's sac to lightly brush the tight circle of ridged skin there. "You... No one's ever..."

   Sam shook his head vigorously. "No, Dean. Swear. Just my own fingers."

   Dean nodded, pressing against but not pushing into Sam's entrance with his index finger.

   Cocking his head slightly, Sam looked up at his brother. "Dean? You ever?"

   Looking away from Sam's curious eyes, then quickly back, Dean nodded once more. "Yeah, Sammy."

   Brow crinkling and eyes widening a bit, lips parting into a small "o", Sam blinked a few times before he spoke again, "Which..."

   "Both." Dean watched the look of surprise grow. "I... Least I know how'ta make it good for you."

   "It's you, Dean. Can't _not_ be good."

   Dean couldn't fight the shy smirk quirking up his lips. The trust and worship that Sam gave up to him... Ducking down and giving Sam a quick but firm kiss, Dean situated between his little brother's ever lengthening legs. He imagined the thin, coltish limbs wrapped around his waist - images of holding Sam up against the wall...maybe the shower stall - flashing through his mind. Shaking his head at himself, Dean carried on with his current intent: working Sammy open.  
   Grabbing the backs of Sam's thighs, Dean pushed them up and back, bending his little brother practically in half and displaying the pinkest, most perfect little furled hole that Dean had ever seen. He'd only done this a few times (had it done _to_ him more), but this was the first time he wanted it for more reasons than experimenting or 'cus it was expected. Dean was actually craving the perverse pleasure of licking his little brother's ass - lapping and prodding until the clenched muscles gave way to the invasion of his tongue - and the bonus was just _knowing_ Sammy would go crazy for it.  
   Dean flicked out his tongue, giving the hole a cursory and teasing swipe, then grinning wide at the instantaneous gasp from his brother.

   "Holy...Dean! Wha...what..."

   "Feel good, Sammy?"

   "I... I don't..."

   Flat of his tongue pressed to the cleft of Sam's ass, Dean lapped upwards - along the crack, over puckered skin, gliding along the smooth stretch of perineum, and up to his brother's ball sac - with a broad, thorough stroke.

   "Nnngghh! Again, Dean, do it again."

   Grinning, Dean did it again, then once more, before turning his focus solely to the perfect dimpled divot, slowly coaxing the muscles to relax and then working his tongue inside.

   "Dean! That's...it's..." Sam's body seemed torn between squirming away from the depraved intrusion - and wiggling into the tantalizing prodding.

   "Awesome? Just relax, baby boy, enjoy it." Dean remember his own confused feelings of combined revulsion and pleasure the first time someone had done this to him. He'd quickly gotten over it though, the stimulating sensation far too addicting to let himself dwell on any _grossdirtywrong_ thoughts the act brought to mind.

   Sam whimpered, fingers digging into the comforter and fisting up the material.

   "Taste so damn good, little brother. Bet I'm gonna love your cum too. Never gonna wanna stop tasting you, Sammy." Glancing up, he could see the rapidly spreading flush of Sam's embarrassment, golden skin turning crimson across his chest and working up his neck. Eyes returning to focus on the boy's spit-slick hole, Dean let the tip of his index finger circle the opening before pushing inside.

   "Ahh! Dean!"

   "Hurt, Sammy?"

   "Nah-ah. More."

   Dean had nearly forgotten his brother's confession to fingering himself open - imagining Dean's cock filling him up - but Sam's request and the recollection quickly had that single digit sinking in completely. It was perverse and twisted - and fucking sublime - his finger swirling and stroking inside of his little brother's asshole. Dean wanted his cock buried in that snug, silken warmth, and his own eagerness coupled with Sam's raspy plea for, "Another." almost immediately had a second finger joining the first.

   "De, please! Wan... _need_ you inside me - your cock."

   Eyelids fluttering closed as he sucked in a sharp breath, a heady rush of heat flooded down into Dean's shaft. Oh yeah, no doubt he wanted that too, and he was working towards it, just... "Don't wanna hurt you, Sammy. Not tryin' to brag here - mean, can tell you're already gonna be bigger than me, which...fuck - but my dick's hell'of'a lot bigger than a couple of fingers."

   Sam looked down his slender torso to where Dean placed a kiss on the inside of his upper thigh - two fingers still pumping and twisting inside of his body. Breathing labored, he locked his eyes with his big brother's. "Know that. Been sneaking looks at your cock for years. Watching you jack-off when you thought I was asleep, trying not to touch myself thinking about it splitting me open - or sliding down my throat. Know it's gonna... _Want_ it to hurt a little, Dean. Want..."

   Dean took in the expression on Sam's face - embarrassed and imploring - and couldn't keep his lips from quirking up at the corners. "Damn, little bro's got himself a pain kink."

   "Dean!" Sam whined. "Come on, that's...no. Just, wanna feel it, you...taking my virginity."

   The last was mumbled so quite, Sammy's gaze hastily shifting away, and Dean was momentarily tempted to tease until the significance hit him full on: he was well and truly about to take anything left of his little brother's innocence. Fuck. Kid strung out and begging for it, Dean knew it was inevitable - Sam on his way to getting it elsewhere if not with him - and he wasn't about to let that happen. Climbing up his brother's body, Dean kissed him hard and full, shoving his tongue into Sam's mouth the same way he'd soon be filling that tight ass full of his cock. "Oh, you're gonna feel it, baby boy."  
   Slender legs were wrapping around his hips, pulling him in, and Dean was damn near tempted to let spit be enough and shove himself inside. Instead he leaned over and yanked open the drawer of the bedside table that sat between their beds. Shifting through the mess blindly, he finally found the little bottle of lube he'd stashed in there for middle of the night solo sessions. It didn't take long for Dean to have his dick coated, the remainder on his fingers smeared over and into Sammy's twitching hole. Placing the head of his shaft against the spasming muscle, Dean brushed his lips over Sam's. "Ready, Sammy?"

   Sam nodded, rolling his hips down to push against the firm knob of flesh kissing his hole. "Been ready, Dean. So damn long."

   One more press of his lips to his brother's, and Dean was guiding his length into the most perfect clench of spongy heat he'd ever felt. Barely half of his cock inside - Sam panting heavily beneath him - and Dean knew he'd never be satisfied with anyone else ever again.

   Fingernails scrabbling for purchase along the skin of Dean's back, Sam arched his ass into the steady push of his brother's cock entering his body. "De...Dean... Oh fuck...oh fuck!"

   "Shh, I got'cha, baby." Every last inch buried inside, Dean found himself struggling for a deep breath. He held steady, fighting his primal urge to _thrust_ not only to give Sammy time to adjust - but to simply take a moment himself to savor the sensation of being so intimately joined with his brother.

   Unable to hold back a whimper, Sam squirmed beneath Dean's body. "Holy fuck, it's... Please, I..."

   This was too new. Dean was essentially clueless to differentiating between his little brother's pained or pleasured sounds, and found himself staring down at Sam in a panic. "Sammy, baby, you alright? Do you need me to-"

   "Fuck me, Dean, please! Just fuck me."

   "Son of a..." There was only a split second flood of relief before Sam's words struck to the heart - or rather, the cock - of the matter, and Dean was automatically responding with an easy shift almost all the way out - and a powerful thrust right back in.

   "Ohhh fuuu..."

   "You like that, Sammy? Big brother pounding your virgin ass?"

   "Yea...yeah...yeees!"

   Dean was gone. Certain that Sammy was loving this just as much as he was, Dean was lost to the overwhelming pleasure of driving into his little brother's willing body.

   Time seemed to dissolve in sweat and moans and fluids and wanton cries that should all never be shared between brothers. For them though, it was like coming home.

   Dean was close, too close for never wanting this to end. Already hating how needy he knew he'd sound, Dean still couldn't contain the plea, "Tell me I can have this again. That you'll want-"

   "Always. Never gonna want anything else."

   Even though they were enduringly true, the words that tumbled from Dean's lips were rarely said between any of the Winchester men, "Love you, Sammy. So fucking much." Feeling his cheeks blaze hot, Dean ducked down and claimed his brother's mouth in a fierce kiss - the same moment his hand wrapped around Sam's straining and leaking cock.

   "De! Ggg...gonna..."

   "Cum for me, baby boy." Dean felt the throbbing pulse of the hard flesh wrapped in his palm, warm bursts of his little brother's release coating his fist and even shooting up against his chest and belly. As if it were a slightly delayed aftershock, Sam's ass clamped tightly around his cock and Dean was tumbling over the edge right behind him. "Sammy!"

   "Yeah, Dean," Sam panted, barely coherent and still riding the high of his own orgasm. "Cum inside my ass. Wanna feel it, De."

   Pulse after pulse of his semen filling his brother, Dean fucked his way through his orgasm until the friction was simply too intense.

**~x~X~x~**

   Lying together on the bed for a good half an hour, Sammy's head resting against his chest while Dean's hand stroked gently up and down the nobs of his brother's spine, Dean finally broke the peaceful silence between them. "So how long, Sammy? You said I wouldn't want to know, but I do."

   "Dean..."

   "Come on, what difference does it make?"

   Sam huffed. "I was nine, alright. Joey Mitchell showed me all these magazines his older brother had and there was one of just guys. Was pretty sure already that I was gay - even though I didn't really understand it all - and that kinda clenched it. And when I saw the first page of some guy taking it up the ass? Knew that's what I wanted you to do to me."

   "Fuck, Sammy."

   "Always knew I felt something different for you, but... When I saw those pictures, realized what guys could do together? Guess it all clicked."

   Dean was only eighteen, still young enough for a decent refraction time, but Sammy's confession had him hard again quicker than when he'd been his brother's age. He considered that he was a truly sick bastard, mourning all the lost years he could have been doing things with Sammy that brothers shouldn't do. Guilt overridden by the images of what might have been streaming through his mind, Dean was suddenly growling out Sam's name, "Sammy..."

   "Oh shit, Dean...yeah. Yeah!"

   The two of them were instantly entwined once more, Dean manhandling his gangly brother onto hands and knees and fucking another load of cum into the kid as Sam shot untouched onto the bed.

   Managing to yank the soiled comforter off the bed, Dean dropped down on his side and rolled Sam's lax body next to him. Spooning his little brother's body in tightly against his own, Dean nuzzled his nose in the still sweat damp curls at the nape of Sammy's neck. They were both spent, sated, and on the verge of drifting off into sleep.

   "De?"

   "Yeah, Sammy?"

   "I love you too."

 

_**~x~ Unacknowledged & Unspoken ~x~** _


End file.
